Character Page Testing
Owned by Carn |-|Magical Info= |-|Schooling Info= |style="width: 45%"| |- | colspan="2" style="100%; padding:5px; background:#536872; border-radius: 15px"| "Love me who I am... not who you want me to be," |} History Pre-Hogwarts History Owen is the second son of Arthur and Ashley Connor. His brother Dustin loved him very much as did his parents. Owen looked up to Dustin very much and Dustin loved his little brother. From the moment Owen found out he was a wizard Dustin taught Owen very basic spells. Dustin taught him how to defend himself. Dustin is Owen's hero. If there was one moment Owen cherishes it was when he stood up for Dustin. Dustin was walking through downtown london with Owen when a school bully spotted him and started to make fun of him. Owen calmly walked up to the bully and told him to leave him alone. The bully smirked and walked away holding his hands up. According to Dustin the bully never messed with him again. Owen would like to believe that but he rather doubts it. Dustin was very skilled in Defense Against the Dark Arts and looked like he would be a great Auror someday. Unfortunately this attracted the attention of a werewolf who worked for Voldemort in the second wizarding war, out of fear though. The werewolf happened to be walking by one day when he heard the DAtDA and the head auror talking. The DAtDA teacher told the head auror about Dustin, he told him would be a great Auror and that Dustin had one flaw. He hated werewolves with a passion. A werewolf had killed Dustin's grandfather, but Owen had forgiven werewolves. Dustin hadn't. The werewolf spied on the family intending to find out how much Dustin hated werewolves, unfortunately what he did not realize was that it was a full moon. The werewolf transformed and attacked the family, unwillingly he had no control though. Owen was nine years old, when werewolf attacked. Dustin and Owen were asleep and Arthur and Ashley were downstairs watching a TV show cuddled up on the couch. The werewolf jumped through the window and killed Arthur and Ashley instantly, but not before they shouted a warning to Dustin and Owen. Dustin sat upright in bed, told Owen to stay put and charged. The Werewolf knocked Dustin back and charged upstairs thinking he had killed him. Dustin had pretended to be dead and charged back upstairs to find that the Werewolf had managed to bite Owen in wolf form. Dustin yelled at Owen to run, which he did. In the ensuing battle Dustin killed the Werewolf but wound up dying himself. Owen hid from everyone until his bite healed which was on the outside of his left arm. He claimed that the Werewolf bit him in human form so he only had some lupine tendencies. He's only told one person in Lil' Bundles of his condition so they can make him the Wolfbane's Potion. He told the Werewolf Registry of his condition so he could attend Hogwarts when he was old enough. Hogwarts History Owen very quickly learned that he possessed a fiery temper. He got into a fight with a Slytherin in his year after he called Lena a 'mudblood'. The Slytherin named Mortimer insulted Owen's honor. Owen became so enraged he almost punched him. Lisbeth had to jump in the way to prevent this from happening. This was only the first incident related to Owen. However out of it came a very close friendship with Lisbeth. Her family adopted Owen at the end of his first year. Unfortunately they all died in a fire. Owen and Lisbeth were the only two that managed to escape. Later that year, Owen's secret was discovered by Miriam Hayes. He tried threatening her to keep her quiet. Miriam didn't attend school that next year. However that doesn't mean that he didn't make enemies. Daniel Porter managed to infuriate Owen with his ego-tism and insulting Twyla behind her back. Owen told Daniel to back off or he'd regret and stormed off. Owen's third year was mostly uneventful except for his two friends Lena and Malia getting together. Personailty Owen's trust is hard to gain. However when you do you'll find that he's a very nice and caring friend. Owen is also very intelligent since he loves to read books in his free time. He also has a very hot temper that he's learning to control better. He's starting to enjoy lightly teasing his friends about small things, meaning he's developing a sense of humor Family Relationships Family= Arthur Connor (Father, Dead) Owen misses him, but has moved on. Ashley Connor (Mother, Dead) Owen misses her slightly more than his father, but like Arthur, Owen has moved on. Dustin Connor (Brother, Dead) Owen misses his brother tremendously. He still hasn't moved on from his death and thinks about him often. Lisbeth Ostberg (Adoptive Sister) Owen possibly loves Lisbeth more than his brother. She's his best friend and would do anything to make her happy. |-|Romances= None. He won't for a long time as well and here's why. Owen's worst fear is that he'll kill someone he loves in his wolf form. So his solution to this is not to let anyone get close to him in that manner. He's basically sworn off love and it would take some serious dedication and love to get him to care about anyone romantically. |-|Friends= Malia Sakellarios His second closest friend. Owen cares about Malia like a sister. She's one of the people he has nightmares about killing in his werewolf form. Valentina Willow A very close friend of his, like Malia, Owen has a sisterly relationship with her. Owen also has nightmares about killing Lena. Twyla Griffin A friend of his that he's very protective over. Twyla is the most common person he kills in his nightmares. She's like a little sister to him and won't let anyone hurt her. |-|Acquaintances= Carissa Porter A Ravenclaw girl in his year. She likes books like Owen does and so they were able to have a polite conversation. |-|Enemies= Miriam Hayes His worst enemy. He hates her with every fiber of his being. She made him come out about being a werwolf to his friends, and he's terrified she'll use the fact that he's a werewolf to her advantage. Daniel Porter A Slytherin boy in her year that is not only the most egotistical person Owen has met, he's Twyla's bully. Classes OWLs= Appearance Details= |-|Extra Images= Zach Callson 2.jpg Zach Callison 3.jpg Zach Callison 1.jpg Zach Callsion 4.jpg Zach Callsion 5.jpg Credit to Carn for coding. Credit to Brocky and Tiger for Inspiration. Category:General